


Bar Fun

by Roachbugg, TyJaxReaper



Series: OC Collabs [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blood Drinking, Compulsion, Hunters & Vampires, Jesse-Hunter, M/M, Shaun-Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/TyJaxReaper
Summary: “Be honest with me, has that line ever worked for ya?”“Honestly? It has, yes,”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was bored and I wanted to play with an OC. I sort of dragged Roachbugg in to play too. xD
> 
> Too tired to be snide or snarky- Roachbugg

 

**Shaun Roman                                     Jesse Roach**

The bar wasn’t too cramped, thankfully. There were only a few meatbags hanging around, drinking, dancing. They were just there, to get away from people, problems, families, etcetera. Shaun fed on them soon after arriving, being stealthy as fuck and keeping his profile low. While taking his feed, he’d learned a few things about them, it was a stupid plus in being what he was. Drink blood, read minds… or more like… see their issues? Their current mood and why? Whatever...

He let out a huff of boredom as he drank from a cup of blood that he had the bartender make. He practically owned the bar at this point, it was his territory. He had everyone compelled as soon as they came through the door and no one even realized it. He was the bar-honcho. The big boss of this place, almost the whole town was under his power. It was sort of a gift, he assumed, from his Sire. The place was left compelled like dolls for him and they only seemed to listen to him after he got there. He lived there now.

“Sir, a man came to town. He’s heading this way,” one the ladies said as she elegantly strode in through the door. Oh yeah, they tended to let him know when there were strangers too. Convenient really.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Shaun responded laxly in his strong English accent. He supposed he could greet the man, compel him on sight at the door, but then he wouldn’t have any fun. That was the only thing that really lacked in town, fun. Boredom would set in fast if he just controlled him as soon as he arrived. No entertainment.

Though, honestly, humans were boring to begin with. They just happened to be his source of food.

Shuan’s hearing and nose picked up the man only a few minutes later, and his compelled-human notifier had been right. There was a guy heading his way, or the bars way. He stayed still and chill as the front-door creaked open behind him.

 _Holy dive bar batman,_ this was definitely a hole in the wall. Jesse swept his eyes across the room, looking for anything that looked _nefarious._ The only thing that really struck him was the sticky floor, which was kinda gross. _Fuck it, whiskey is whiskey._ He strode casually to the bar and smiled brightly at the bar tender.

“Hey there, I'll take a jack and coke partner’” he said, letting his accent bleed through more than strictly needed. He found the southern gentleman routine made him seem less threatening, well combined with his adorable visage.

“Comin’ right up, pal,” the man answered with a polite smile, going about his request pretty swiftly. Shaun watched the guy carefully from the other side of the bar-table, keeping his position laid-back and uncaring as he just sat and drank, trying to be even more careful to keep his cup hidden. Blood would freak him and he wanted to play with the almost adorably attractive fleshbag. Compelling him now would just be a shame.

“Keep ‘em coming until I need to be cut off. Trust me, you'll know when.” Jesse said, only half joking while slapping a Ben Franklin on the bartop. He let his eyes wander casually as he sipped his drink, until his eyes landed on a rather gorgeous specimen of a man. He wasn't the slightest bit subtle as he eyed him hungrily. _Hello handsome!_

Interest, the human was showing some interest. It brought a crooked smirk to his face, all the bad thoughts going through his head, like breaking him, forcing him. He’d be unwilling and would maybe fight back, all humans did. It was instinct. And then there was the good thing, sex… sex, more sex and he wouldn’t fake it, by the look of a different kind of hunger in those sheen eyes.

Shaun cleared his throat quietly and slyly slipped his drink out of sight as he stood up, leaving it there, hidden as he rounded his chair and stepped up closer. _Let the fun begin, right?_

“What time do you have to be back in heaven, sweetheart,” he practically purred in his thick accent, leaning alluring against the bar-table while keeping his gaze firmly on the meatbag. He was careful, making sure nothing of his dangerous side showed as he played human.

“Be honest with me, has that line ever worked for ya?” He shot back almost automatic. It wasn't the worst pick up line he'd heard. It brought an amused smirk to his face.

“Honestly? It has, yes,” because it was sometimes used as his compulsion pick-up line. He could control through those simple words if he felt like it. “I tend to be a bit more seductive than I’m currently being, though,” he shrugged casually.

“Damn do I look that desperate for it?” Jesse teased leaning back a bit and chuckling. He really couldn't be more obvious without a flashing neon sign.

“No, you don’t. I just wanted to hear you laugh, and it was one of my… corniest,” he was actually being as honest as he could with that last part. The corniest. It really was. The rest of that sentence was just… folly. Lies and more lies.

“Just be glad I didn't instigate this conversation. My line would have been much worse.” It would have too. His pickup lines were either filthy or ridiculously nerdy. He was dork, but he owned his dorkiness damn it. I make dorky look sexy.

“What’s your preference? In pick-ups, I mean,” he took the continuing conversation as his chance to sit, elegantly and gracefully dropping into the stool next to the man. He could… actually smell him now and it was causing his instincts to inwardly react. Salt, gun-powder, some musk hiding the many different types of… spells? A witch? A hunter-Witch? Odd combination.

He just needed to be that much more careful now.

“Well, if you're asking what type I usually go for, you need only look in a mirror. Now, if you're referring to the line I'd have used on you.” He paused, smirking suggestively. “My horse ran away, can I ride you home?” _See? Filthy._

Truthfully, that one hit him hard, his chest flipped hotly at the sudden thought of it and it brought an almost genuine grin to his face. Shaun scoffed and bit at the inside of his lip to stop himself.

“I honestly like that,” he shook his head lightly, thinking of a naughty one himself. He had an arsenal. The vampire’s grin turned into a dirty smirk as he then eyed the human over. “I like your choice in clothing, but you know where they’d look better?” he tilted his head just the slightest, hoping he’d roll with it.

“Hopefully, strewn about the floor of your bedroom,” He'd heard this line and he _definitely_ liked where this conversation was headed.

“Then how about, we make that pick-up line a reality?” Shaun suggested right after the human’s response. He’d been hoping to say it himself, but he was glad that they had the same kind of thought in mind as to where they wanted to be and where they wanted this entire conversation to lead.

“You know I make it general rule to at least know a guy's name first, makes my inevitable pleasured cries seem more personal.” he downed his drink swiftly and smirked. “It'd be rather rude to call out random names while I rode you into the sunset after all.”

“Shaun,” he returned the smirk. “Shaun Roman,” the vampire bowed his head a little in an overly polite manner.

“Jesse,” He replied while extending a hand. He never trusted a man who wouldn't shake hands. “Jesse Roach,” he was old fashioned like that.

“A pleasure,” he reached out his own hand carefully, keeping his senses sharp as he let their palms brush and then press, firmly shaking hands with the _Hunter_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed this little bit of fun!! :D


End file.
